


Frostbite

by ace_corvid



Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: Adorable, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cody embracing vampirism, isaac embracing mocking vampirism, it's a struggle, smooches and such, the works, there's a depressing lack of christmas themed vampire jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 13:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17142365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ace_corvid/pseuds/ace_corvid
Summary: “I can't believe you.”“What? It's funny!”Cody gestures down to his Christmas jumper, thick, knitted black wool proclaiming 'Frostbite!', with a white bat pattern. Isaac chortles.“Hilarious.” Cody glares.





	Frostbite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my pnat secret santa cherryskele](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+pnat+secret+santa+cherryskele).



> oof i'm sorry this is so short, college is kicking my entire ass and mocks are coming up  
> merry christmas to my pnat secret santa, @cherryskele on tumblr, and merry christmas to the rest of y'all as well  
> i'm fully aware this is awful please don't roast me but in my defence i've never written for these two before so  
> btw is icody the ship name because that's begging to become an icarly au

“I can't believe you.”

“What? It's funny!”

Cody gestures down to his Christmas jumper, thick, knitted black wool proclaiming 'Frostbite!', with a white bat pattern. Isaac chortles.

“Hilarious.” Cody glares.

Snow barely even dusts the lawn outside, but Isaac is grateful for it. He feels full to the brim with festivity and the visage of a white Christmas only adds to the fact. The Christmas could physically not fit on another bauble, and the fireplace boasted a warmth that spread throughout the room; it was perfect, even with Cody sulking and slinking over to the couch. Isaac tries not to grin too hard as he follows, fitting himself next to him.

Cody glares and tries to turn away, but Isaac only laughs and lounges on him further, throwing his arms around him and holding him close. With a sigh, Cody drops the act and releases the tension from his body, letting his head fall onto Isaac's shoulder. Nestling against him, Isaac presses a kiss to his cheek.

“We'll do real gifts when the gang gets here, I promise.” Isaac reasons. “I just saw it and thought of you!”

“Because vampire jokes are the height of humour.” Cody grouses, but he's laughing. Isaac kisses him again and he giggles “And I'm only half vampire, yknow.”

“Yeah, well let's just be happy that it's the age old tradition of mistletoe and not garlic.”

Speaking of...

Isaac eyes the mistletoe taped to the top of the door frame and Cody rolls his eyes.

“Nope.” He says, snuggling down further into Isaac's body heat. “I'm warm and comfy. You'll have to wait.” Then he decides to quickly kiss the side of his chin for good measure; it's the best vantage point he can get at this angle, and Isaac is quick to blush. The red on his face is no longer just the heat from the fireplace. There's a sigh of content from both, and they sit in their own comfortable silence for a small while, enjoying the other's company.

They're good for each other.

Isaac isn't so quick to temper these days, nothing like he was. He doesn't isolate himself and he's working everyday to let things go. They have their moments, but who doesn't. Cody too, is getting better. Now he doesn't have to lie so much, and he's slowly making progress in dealing with his father, and understanding family doesn't have to be a battle. He's beginning to let people in, beginning to trust them. They're both slowly unwinding, and it's great. It's healing.

Isaac starts humming the tune of 'let it snow', with intervals of the Addams family theme. It's annoyingly cute.

“I'm really glad I have you.” Cody says, out of nowhere. Isaac stops humming and looks down at Cody, where he's lying on him.

“Yeah.” Isaac says, shell shocked, maybe even speechless before he gathers his thoughts and splutters in his rush to speak. “I- I'm honestly so gla- so SO glad that I have you. In m- my life, that is!” Cody let's himself laugh, and reaches up, cupping Isaac's face and smiling. He's blushing enough for the both of them.

“Why do you have to be so god damn cute!” He mourns, and Cody let's out a startles giggle, before humming and pressing a kiss to his cheek, still smiling. Isaac smiles back, and finds Cody's hand.

“I'll tell you what.” Cody finally says. “I'll sacrifice my warmth and get us some blankets from upstairs, and you can make us some hot chocolate and put on a Christmas movie.” And with that, he stands up from the couch, stretching.

Isaac nods, also standing, before saying “The Grinch.”

“You're a mean one, Mr. O' Connor!” Cody sings in a silly voice, snaking his hands around Isaac's side and squeezing. Isaac yelps and flails around, lightly tapping him in a mock fight.

“Cody!” He says, trying to sound scorned, but he's laughing too hard.

“Come on Isaac, even you should be able to put a DVD in.” Cody teases.

“False! There is a spirit sat on top of the DVD player!”

Cody only laughs and leaves Isaac to fend for himself.

* * *

 

“You know, to say you don't like it, you still haven't taken the jumper off.”

“I'm hoping someone's gonna comment on it, so I can leave you to explain precisely why it's not funny.”

“Bite me, Cody.” Isaac laughs, no real venom in his voice.

Cody glances down at him, looking wistful.

“That could be arranged.”

* * *

 

“...King C also thinks it's funny.”

“No he doesn't.”

“Yeah, I'm a liar.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> oof


End file.
